Stress!
by Naemia
Summary: Dava para notar que o nosso vocalista de cabelo espetado não estava nada bem... [YAOI HxH SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!]


span lang="hi-IN" /spanStress!

~Eric POVs~

Eu ainda estou me perguntando o que Olli fazia no hotel, se este tinha sido alugado para a galera atual do Crashdïet. Ele não tinha nada o que fazer aqui.

Enquanto estavamos nós quatro estavamos na beira da piscina, Olli estava discutindo com Simon, a respeito de uma foto dele, no qual tinha a foto do filandes no "alvo" de praticantes de tiro. Reconheço essa foi otima, porém o outro não concordava com isso.

Dava para notar que o nosso vocalista de cabelo espetado, não estava nada a fim de discutir. Ele já estava cansado por causa da tour, não que ele reclamasse, mas dava para se notar de longe.

Antes que o loiro exaltado passasse a linha do "aturavel", Martin foi até ele, sendo seguido por Peter.

~Eric POVs: Off~

-Olliver, é melhor você ir embora e nos deixar em paz antes que você arrume encrenca.

-E eu acho que você não quer sujar o nome da sua banda, quer? - Completou Peter.

-Tst. - O loiro olhou emburrado sem falar nada para o outro, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois.

O baterista olhou para o vocalista que andou para um lado mais deserto da area, tirando o colete e a costumeira camisa do Jack Daniels, seguido de suas botas, ficando apenas com a calça rasgada. Colocou suas mãos nos ombros os pressionando, ficando em pé no mesmo lugar.

O baixista e o guitarrista voltaram depois de algum tempo, voltando ao seus lugares ficando sentados.

-Iiii cara! - Começou Martin. - Vai dar merda! - Sussurrou o moreno para os outros dois que apenas observavam a cena.

-O Olliver ter vindo vindo aqui foi errado, mas você o provocou, não tinha nada que ter procado. - Começou o cara. - Ele poderia processar vocês se ele tem um ataque desses e quisesse sabia?

O vocalista pressionava as temporas, não estava nem um pouco a fim discutir e tão pouco de escutar. Sabia que o que iria fazer poderia ser uma loucura, mas não estava com saco para ficar ouvindo sermão então simplesmente virou as costas, começando a andar.

O empresario bufou e começou berrar, saindo do local os deixando lá. Peter olhou para o vocalista um pouco preocupado, quando sente Eric jogar a camisa nele e tirar os tenis, saindo correndo contra a piscina e o de cabelos espetados.

Em questão de segundos pegou o vocalista no colo pulando e jogando o outro para cima, caindo os dois e jogando água para todos os lados.

Eric começou a dar risada quando viu o moicano do outro desmanchado. Os cabelos agora estavam caidos. Ao seus olhos ele ficava mais adoravel assim.

Simon olhou feio por uns segundos, mas antes de falar alguma coisa sentiu o outro jogar-lhe água, mudando a espressão. Afinal não tinha discutido com os outros dois, por que discutir agora com seu amigo. Mas isso não significa que iria ficar assim.

Nadou até o baterista com um olhar maniaco. Eric por outro lado jogou água no vocalista loiro, que para cima dele colocando as mãos no ombro dele, forçando para baixo para que afundasse.

Depois dessa brincadeira, o loiro se sentia um pouco melhor. Todos haviam entrado. Martin e Peter estavam em seu quarto, enquanto ele andava com uma bermuda, um pouco acima do joelho e uma toalha em volta do pescoço, enquanto secava um pouco os cabelos.

O cabelo diferente de quando estava na piscina, agora estava penteado e estava para o lado, exibindo a tatuagem que tinha ao lado. Lembrava os velhos. Estava em pé na cozinha nem percebendo o baterista encostado no batente da porta.  
>-Nem percebi você aí. - Falou olhando para a porta.<p>

-Percebi. - Riu o baterista se aproximando do vocalista.

Os dois sorriram e se entre olharam, se aproximando e se aproximando. Até que um Peter sorridente aparece.

-Deixar o empresário falando sozinho foi de mais não. - Começou a cutucar o Simon, que começou a dar risada.

-Se eu ficasse lá, acho que empresário não teriamos mais. - Bebeu um gole do café.

-É. Mas ele mereceu até e... - Deu um olhar sacana. - Parece que você teve um salvador... - Cochichou.

-Ein? - Bebeu outro gole.

-E que deve gostar muito também...

-Que? ... Cof. Cof. - O vocalista se engasgou.

-Opa. Cara você ta legal? - Perguntou o baixista loiro olhando para o vocalista que tinha um olhar de "O que você acha?". - Bem eu to indo.

-Por-ra... cof. Cof... Peter... - Disse o outro para o baixista que pegou duas latras de cerveja e saiu dando risada.

Simon passou as costas da mão limpando a boca, a limpando um pouco e voltando a pegar a xícara.

-Você ainda vai tomar isso? - Eric falou observando o outro andando até ele. - Ainda tá melado aqui. - Falou mostrando em si mesmo o lugar.

-Aqui? - Passou a mão.

-Não. - Falou sorrindo e apontando de novo.

-E agora?

-Não...

-Aqui! - Ele colocou a mão na bochecha do menor, limpando o canto com o polegar.

-Valeu. - corou levemente, mas corou.

-... - Sorriu e percebeu o leve tom vermelho, achou o outro fofo, isso porque nunca o viu assim.

-Alias. Valeu por hoje mais cedo também. - Falou olhando para outro canto.

Dessa vez estavam mais próximos do que da última vez e ficaram se encarando. O baterista encostou seus lábios nos do vocalista, começando um beijo até calmo, para dois caras tão, digamos agitados.

Eric passou as mãos em volta da cintura do Simon, o beijando mais intensamente.

Depois de alguns longos minutos ele se separam por falta de ar.

-O que significa isso?

Eric falou próximo a orelha do Simon, o que o fez sirrir e dizer um "Eu também!"

-Que tal a gente ir la pra cima? - Sugeriu o baterista.

-Acho uma ótima ideia. - Sorriu sacana, indo para o quarto junto com o baterista.

THE END. 


End file.
